The Queen of The Goblin King
by Vamptears101
Summary: Sara has grown up and graduated from High School with her friend Shophin Morre. But, on receiving an urgent message from her friends in the Underground, the two girls set off on an adventure to save the Goblin Kingdom and its King. (Currently on Hold).
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of the Goblin King

Prologue/Chapter One

Prologue...

It had been four years since Sarah had completed the Labyrinth, and in turn defeated Jareth, the King of the Goblins. Now about to finish High School and head off to college, Sarah couldn't help but think back on her journey through the Labyrinth, her encounters with Jareth, and her friends, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. She smiled at the memories of how they stubbled through the mazes and traps, trying to get to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Then, once inside, having to face the hoards of Goblins as they made their way to the castle to save her brother Toby. It hadn't been easy, and Jareth was cunning in his tricks and illusions. Sarah ran and stumbled up and down stairs, through passages, and at long last, jumped from a ledge to get to her little brother in the Relativity room. When it was all said and done, Sarah won, and both she and her brother were returned home to the Aboveground.

Though she had refused his offer of dreams and desires, Jareth had allowed Sarah the privilege to visit her friends from the Labyrinth whenever she liked. A kindness she would forever be grateful for; but as the years went by, Sarah came to understand exactly what Jareth had been offering her all those years ago, and even though she had once feared him she found now she cared for him, though not in the way he did for her. It broke her heart that she couldn't love him, for he had been very generous and kind since her victory, and in fact seemed to be watching over her. For every now and then, she'd catch a glimpse of a sandy barn owl, peering in through her bedroom window, in a tree outside her school, or even perched on the stone bridge in the local park.

Of course she never approached the owl, but all the same she could feel Jareth's eyes one her. If she were honest with herself, Sarah would admit that it was slightly unsettling at times, but never the less she allowed Jareth to keep watch over her. After all, she was the one thing he had wanted, and still wanted after his defeat five years ago. So Sarah thought,

'What's the harm in allowing him to be my guardian, if he can't be something more?' So life went on and Sarah entered into her senior year of High School.

It was at this time, during her final year, that she met Shophin Moore. Also a senior, Shophin was hoping to get into an Art school after her last year of High School. She and Sarah met in a Basic Drawing class during the beginning of the semester, and both having a passion for fantasy, they became friends instantly. They found that they not only shared a love for plays, books, and art on fantastical places, but they both had a fondness for the strange, unusual, and sometimes darker creatures in myths, legends, and fairy tails. Sarah became so close with Shophin that she eventually told her of her adventures in the underground, her friends from the Labyrinth, and even about Jareth. Though Sarah had expected Shophin to show interest on the subject, she never dreamed that her new friend would believe her, but believe her Shophin did. To the point that she would ask Sarah again and again, when she slept over, to tell her about the Labyrinth, it's many traps, inhabitants, and about Jareth, their King.

So Sarah would tell her stories over and over, surprised Shophin never tired of them, especially when she described Jareth. But, she couldn't blame her, Jareth was a very handsome man, though a bit extreme in his style of dress and his ever present compulsion to do what Sarah expected of him, whatever it may be. It was on one such occasion, when Sarah received an urgent message from her friends in the Underground. And, though she had shared the stories of the world of the Labyrinth with Shophin, she never thought to involve her new friend in a new and very dangerous journey to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

Chapter One...

Shophin stared at her reflection in Sarah's vanity; she had never considered herself a great beauty, but she thought of herself as fair. Her pale skin was soft, stretched over her voluptuous five foot figure. Though she wasn't as slim as a model, she had a body that most with a similar form would envy. She was a red head, her hair falling past her waist in loose curls, with emerald green eyes that were framed with long black lashes. All in all, she thought she was fair enough even if most now a days went for the girls in Vogue, or People magazine.

Sarah was pretty in Shophin's opinion, in fact she thought her friend was by fair the prettiest girl she had ever met. Not just because her skin was like ivory, with long dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, no Sarah was beautiful on the inside too. That was the one thing Shophin felt she really lacked, inner beauty, and she envied Sarah for it. But, Sarah wouldn't hear a word of it, claiming that Shophin was just as beautiful on the inside, she just needed to let herself see it.

As a child Shophin had been brought up in a somewhat broken home, her father always out on, what he said, was business, but her mother never failed to scoff at his excuses and say,

"Business, oh I'm sure that the inner workings of your secretary's legs is much more important then eating dinner with your family." Though her mother was one to talk, because she was a publisher for one of the states biggest fashion magazines, she was hardly at home for dinner herself. She would continually make comment about Shophin's weight, making her very self conscious to the point where she was nearly starving herself in middle school. All the drama at home, and the constant worry of being excepted at school, left Shophin feeling like she came up short in everything.

She finally got some counseling and resumed a more healthy way of eating and moderate exercise, but she still felt inadequate when it came to making friends. Then she met Sarah, and Shophin felt like she could be herself, without any worry of reprisal. Through Sarah, Shophin had the freedom to explore the world of fantasy in a way she never even imagined she'd be able to. Especially when Sarah began telling her about the Underground, and the creatures that lived there. Though Shophin had to admit, she loved hearing about Jareth the most. The way he looked, his manner, the way he talked, even how he moved.

Shophin shook herself from her thoughts on the past as Sarah entered the room carrying a pack of sodas and a box of pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut.

"It's party time!" said Sarah with a giggle of excitement, as she and Shophin dug into the large pizza and opened a couple sodas. Shophin raised her soda can in a sloppy solute saying,

"Here's to a good year, of fun, fantasy, and friends...and I pray to God college is even better!"

"Here here!" said Sarah as she clunked her can to Shophin's and took a swig. At first they sat in companionable silence, enjoying their pizza, and then as they slowed down between slices, Shophin looked at her friend and said,

"Sarah?"

"Hmmm...?" Sarah's mouth was full at the moment, but she looked to her friend and nodded for her to go on. Shophin smiled at Sarah's face as she tried to get all the cheese to stay on her next slice as she bit down, but Shophin shook her head and said,

"Could you tell me about Jareth again?" Sarah sighed saying, slightly muffled by the pizza,

"You'f heard if a fousand fimes!" Shophin laughed at her friends sloppy words around the food in her mouth, and said,

"I know, I know, but after tonight we'll be going on Thanksgiving vacation, so you'll have a whole week to have new adventures to tell me about when we see each other for school and such." Sarah looked at her with an unbelieving smile, as Shophin put on her best pout saying,

"Please...!"

Sarah swallowed a laugh as well as a mouthful of pizza and said,

"Alright alright, I'll tell you." Shophin opened another soda, and made herself comfortable on Sarah's bed, laying on her belly facing her friend, who sat on the floor on the left side of the bed. Taking another drink of her own soda, Sarah then cleared her throat, and began.

"Well, Jareth was...a very flashy and flamboyant man. His hair is blond and wildly cut falling around his face and shoulders in a look that seems almost spiky and sharp, but it's quite soft I'm sure. He's a slender man, but even though he's lean you can tell that he's strong, both in body and will. And the clothes he wears...*giggle*...oh he would make some of the rock stars from the late 70's and mid 80's green with envy." Shophin nearly purred at the images Sarah put in her head of this man as she went on to describe some of the different things he wore, how he kept offering her dreams and wishes galore as she tried to solve the Labyrinth. It finally got to the point where Sarah began to express what she felt for Jareth, now that she was older.

"I guess, at most I feel a sense of friendly love for him, maybe even as a sister, but I'm not in love with him. That probably hurts him most of all, that I can't love him the way he loves me, though with Jareth it's hard to tell what love is. But then again, he was acting the way I wanted him too." Shophin tilted her head to the side in confusion, saying,

"What do ya mean, how you wanted him too?" Sarah sighed and explained how Jareth had tried to please her from the start by behaving the way she had thought the King of Goblins would.

"He said that he had done everything I had expected of him. When I thought of him being scary, he was, when I thought of him cheating, he would, and when I thought he would turn the world upside down, he did, and he did it all for me. He even admitted to being exhausted living up to my expectations. So in all honesty, I have no idea what his concept of love really is."

Sighing Shophin thought this through and said,

"Then how do you know he's flashy and flamboyant? It could have all just been a play for you, again living up to what you expected." Sarah smiled and said,

"Oh, even if he was hamming it up for me, I'm fairly certain that he's arrogant, spoiled, and quite selfish. But, even after he went through all that trouble and in the end lost the game, he still allowed me access to my friends and the Underground. That shows me that, at the very least, he has the capacity to be kind and generous without expecting something in return. Though I'm sure he still hopes I will ask him to take me away one day." The room fell silent for a moment and Shophin thought about everything Sarah had said about her time in the Labyrinth, and how she was to young to really understand what Jareth was offering her. That brought a thought to Shophin as she said,

"Sarah, if you were to go back to when you first entered the Labyrinth, knowing what you do now, what would you have done differently?" Sarah seemed to think for a moment, and said,

"I would have simply asked Jareth to give me Toby back."

"But you said you had asked him and he said no." countered Shophin as she reached for the last piece of pizza. Sarah smiled and shook her head, saying,

"That's because I expected him to refuse me. Everything that happened in that place I hold partial, if not full, responsibility for, because Jareth was following what I believed in my heart and mind he would do. If anything I think I owe him an apology for all the trouble I caused him." Shophin considered this and then nodded in understanding. Jareth was never really out to get Sarah because that was not his intent, he only followed what she had believed she had wanted him to do and be.

Having come to that conclusion and the pizza and soda now gone, the girls cleaned up and got ready for bed. After their teeth were brushed and the food had had time to settle for a bit, the girls lay down on the floor together. Each had a book in hand as they made themselves comfortable in the nest of pillows and blankets on the floor, and once they had settled in they read for about an hour before turning out the lights for the night. It was slightly stormy outside, the occasional flash of lightning brightened the room followed by the crackling boom of thunder that seemed to shake the whole house. Shophin lay awake thinking how Sarah had described a night very much like this one, when she had wished her brother away, and had come face to face with the Goblin King for the first time.

'I wonder...' Shophin thought to herself, as she watched the lightning flash again outside the window, 'I wonder if I'll ever meet him. Jareth, the King of the Goblins.' The very thought of it sent a slight shiver down her spine as the thunder crashed and roared outside, and for a moment Shophin thought she saw the flutter of sandy feathered wings outside the window. But a second look proved there was nothing there.

'Didn't Sarah say Jareth could take on the form of a sandy colored owl?' she thought, as she moved to the window for a closer look at the tree outside. Shophin searched the branches of the large oak next to Sarah's bedroom window, but found neither beak or feather of an owl. Her hopes of seeing the King, even in his other form, deflated, Shophin headed back to bed completely unaware that she was being watched through Sarah's vanity mirror. Jareth took in the sight Sarah's new friend, and decided that she was simple, but had a quick mind about her, with an extra sense for the strange and unusual. This sense had served her when she had almost caught him staring in the window to check on Sarah. According to Hoggle, Sarah had visited the Underground very little this past few months, and now the Goblin King could see why. This Shophin, was in many ways very much like Sarah, in her thoughts and interests, but she struck Jareth as someone who was very self conscious. Someone with low self esteem that could easily be brought down, but who worried about other's well being before her own. Where Sarah had been very vocal about her discomfort or disagreement with certain things, Shophin seemed to be one to suffer in silence rather then trouble anyone with her problems. However, when it came to someone else's problems or discomfort, she would be quick to listen and help in any way she could.

'Not the best way to be when in the Underground. If a girl like came to Court, she wouldn't last five minutes among the nobility.' though why he was even thinking about this was beyond Jareth, he had no intentions of bringing such a person to the Underground. However, he watched her fall asleep, and noted how she curled in on herself, making her look even smaller and more fragile then before. She seemed almost childlike in her attempt to pull herself into a ball. Jareth could remember so many children he had taken into his care that did the same thing, either out of fear or cold. As he continued to watch he noted a slight shiver running through both girls, and placing a hand on his side of the mirror allowing it to seep through to the other side. Jareth noted the coolness of the room, and scoffed thinking,

'Do humans have no comprehension on how to fix a thermostat?' Pulling his hand back through the mirror, Jareth summoned his strength, and in seconds a crystal ball appeared in his hand. A slight orange glow was the only indication this crystal held a great deal of heat, and Jareth gently pushed it through the mirror to float around the room letting the heat seep out and fill the room with warmth. It took a few minutes, but soon both girls stopped shivering, and Shophin uncurled herself slightly into a more comfortable looking position. Jareth smiled at this and faded from the mirror after one final look at Sarah as she slept, begging with his thoughts,

'Come back to me Sarah. Come back.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Two

The months passed by in the Aboveground, and soon Shophin and Sarah were in their last week of High School. Soon Graduation would be upon them, and the plan had been to have a simple sleepover after Sarah's graduation party. But, when Sarah's mother had heard that Shophin wouldn't be having a graduation party because her parents would be out of town on business trips, she had insisted that she have one with Sarah. So Shophin agreed to Karen's demand to share a party with Sarah and stay the night before summer vacations for the two girls started.

The joint party was scheduled to take place after the actual graduation ceremony, and Karen had gone all out in coming up with decorations and party favors. Shophin had offered to help pay for some of the party, but Karen would have none of it, saying,

"A young woman graduates from High School only once in her life, and for her to have to pay for her own party is not only unthinkable, but unacceptable." After that, Shophin was resigned to let Karen give her a party with Sarah. Finals came and went, and Sarah felt as though something big was going to happen soon, but she couldn't figure out what or when it would happen. She hadn't heard from her friends in the Underground in a while, the whole year in fact, and it was really starting to worry her. However, now was not the time to go and check, she still had graduation to think about, and her mom going nuts with plans for a joint party with Shophin. So looking in on her friends would have to wait for a bit longer.

Graduation day came around and everything was a blur of activity. Shophin made her way over to Sarah's to drop off her bag for the sleepover and Sarah's gift for the party. Also she planned to get ready with Sarah for the graduation ceremony, which was do to take place at eleven a.m. Shophin opened the front door, knowing she was expected. Karen was in the kitchen finishing up the last couple of hamburger patties for the cookout when Shophin came in.

"Hey Karen!" said Shophin excitedly as she set her gift on a small table that had been set aside for graduation gifts next to the dining room. Karen looked up from her patties and smiled saying,

"Hey honey! You ready for today?"

"You know it! I'm so excited to be done with High School, but I'm more then ready for college to start." said Shophin while she walked to the door way that lead to the main hall, wrapping around until it opened to the foyer and the stairs that lead up to the second floor. She turned to Karen asking if Sarah was upstairs. Karen nodded saying,

"Lord yes, and she's very eager to get you in her styling chair apparently. She went to Sally's Salon and Supply yesterday, so I'm guessing she has something special planned." Shophin shivered in mock fear, and headed upstairs with a giggle saying,

"See ya in a bit, Karen." Karen smiled and shook her head as she went back to work finishing her patties.

Sarah had just finished drying her hair and was now sitting at her vanity applying a bit of light make-up, when Shophin came in. Smiling at her through her mirror, Sarah turned to face Shophin as she set her bag on the floor next to the foot of Sarah's bed.

"So have you showered yet this morning?" asked Sarah, and Shophin shook her head saying,

"I wanted to wait until I had brought all of my things over before getting cleaned up. Besides, we have..." she paused to look at the clock next to the bed, and said,

"-two hours before we have to be there." Sarah nodded turning back to her vanity saying,

"Alright, well now that you're here go ahead and get cleaned up, and I'll do your hair and make-up when you get out, understood?" Shophin made a mock salute saying,

"Yes mamma!" Then gathering up her clothes and toiletries, she headed for the bathroom and a soothing hot shower.

An hour and a half, and a lot of primping, fussing, and hairspray later, Shophin was ready. Sarah's parents wanted to take them out for donuts and coffee before the ceremony, so everyone, including a grumpy Toby, pilled in the family car and headed out for a Lamar's Donuts and then the High School. After the garage door closed and the house was quiet, upstairs on the one clean space of Sarah's vanity a piece of wax sealed parchment lay with the hurried script on the front that said,

"URGENT!

To: Sarah

From: Your friends in the Underground." Hoggle had delivered the letter personally, though he had hoped to actually give it to Sarah. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stay long, but he wanted to see her.

Things in the Underground had taken a turn for the worst. Sure their King had been depressed after his loosing to Sarah, but he had at least kept things running like clockwork. Now that Sarah was growing up, and making new friends in the Aboveground, she rarely ever came to see the Underground. Jareth, of course to notice right away, still pining over his first real love interest in his thousand years of being King of the Goblins. At first he was concerned, but as the weeks turned into months, concern slowly morphed into full blown panic. Then his fears turned inward until he simply shut down. Now he barely left the castle to rome through the Labyrinth, check on the hedges, see to the woods, or mark sure the stone stayed well maintained. The whole of the Goblin Kingdom was now suffering from it's King's neglect. The Goblin City was overrun with junk and fairies, the castle and it's grounds were over grown with thistles and vines, and the Labyrinth itself...was in complete and utter dilapidation.

Hoggle sighed as he made his way through the many secret passages of the Labyrinth heading for the Goblin City to find Sir Didymus so they could patrol the outer lands of the Kingdom. Since their King had retreated to inside his castle as well to inside himself, there was no magic to protect the Kingdom from outsiders, or even worse, an invasion. And, it was no secret that their was at least one who would gladly take the throne from the current monarch, even if it meant prying the crown from his cold dead fingers. But Hoggle couldn't even bring himself to think about that.

'Let's just worry about the tasks at hand, and just hope that Sarah gets our letter in time.' he thought to himself as he finally entered the gates to the Goblin City.

...(Back in the Aboveground)...

'That's it, I'm going to fall asleep if this takes much longer.' Shophin thought to herself as one by one people of their graduating class were called up to receive the diploma. Shophin yawned and looked around thinking,

'I don't remember our school having this many seniors.' but then she and Sarah pretty much kept to themselves. Sarah had already receive her little rolled up slip saying she had graduated, but they still had yet to call out Shophin's name.

'If I were to fall asleep, would they hold my diploma for me, or hold me back a year?' she thought as they finally got to the Ms, and she shrugged thinking,

'Well, maybe I won't have to find out.'

They finally called her name and Shophin pried herself from her hard metal fold up chair and walked stiffly to the front of the gym to the platform. Up the steps and across the way, a hand shake here another there, a slip of paper, and it was back down the other side of the platform and back to her seat to wait for the rest of them to get their ticket to freedom. Shophin looked up a few aisles to Sarah, who was sitting with her back straight, looking just as Shophin felt. Tired, sore from the chairs, and board with all the pomp and circumstance, but they had to wait until the whole class had their diplomas. So Shophin closed her eyes thinking on the party that would be waiting for them when they got back to Sarah's place, and the sleepover that they would spend talking about all their plans for college, and where they were going for summer vacation.

At long last the ceremony came to an end, and with a final hurrah everyone threw their hats into the air with abandon in celebration to all they had accomplished and the adventures that waited for them. Shophin stretched and cracked her back, never really being one to sit in one place for more then an hour and a half at a time, but the ceremony had gone on for almost three whole hours, not including the entering performances of the band, choir, and one of the faculty singing The Star Spangled Banner. So being very happy now that she could walk around, Shophin quickly found Sarah, and the two of them made their way into the crowd looking for Sarah's family so they could head back to the house for the party. Again, Sarah felt as if something was about to happen, but she pushed it aside as they found her parents and headed for the car.

Everyone was excited, even Toby about getting the party started when they got back. Everyone was going to quickly change into their bathing suits and they were all going to head to the local water park for an afternoon filled with slides, rides, and waves. Then they'd head back to the house, get cleaned up and Karen would help start the grill for burgers and hotdogs, with chips, dip, soda, and Sarah's dad had even finished his fire pit out back for a marshmallow roast. All in all the idea was to kick back and have good time, nothing but clear skies and blue water in sight. However, Sarah just still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. In the back of her mind she knew she should contact her friends in the Underground. Maybe she could write a note while she and Shophin were changing into their swimsuits, and send it through the mirror before they left for the day. After all, Shophin new of her time in the Underground and this would be the first, and probably the last in a long time, that she'd be able to see how Sarah kept in touch with her friends.

'It's settled then.' she thought to herself,

'As soon as we get back and shut up in my room, I'll write to them.' Having resolved that she would let her friends know what's happening and perhaps getting a quick reply filled Sarah with joy, and anticipation of getting home as quickly as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Three

Karen shooed the girls upstairs to change while she gathered up towels and sunscreen for their day at the water park. As soon as they were up in Sarah's room, Sarah closed and locked the door to which Shophin snickered and said,

"What, scared that your little brother might try to sneak a peek?" Sarah smiled and said,

"No, I just want to be able to do something in a bit of privacy." Shophin tilted her head to the side in confusion and said,

"So do you want me to leave, or...?" Sarah shook her head as she took out her two piece suit saying,

"Oh no no no, I just want to send a message to my friends." Shophin smiled then, knowing who Sarah meant, and in fact was very excited at the prospect of getting to see this as Sarah sat down at her vanity with a note pad ready to begin writing.

Then Sarah went still and placed her pen down as she picked up an envelope that certainly hadn't been there when the girls left. Shophin watched as her friend read the hurried script on the front, then tear into the thing and begin to read the contents of the message. By the look on Sarah's face it was very serious and as soon as she set the letter down she went to her closet and began gathering herself some old jeans and a simple t-shirt, then rushed to get dressed. Shophin picked up the discarded letter and began to read the poorly written and misspelled script,

"Deer Saira,

U need to cume back right away! The King is vary sick, and the Laberinth is diing. We dont nowe what to do, we need yor help. Cume back as soon as u get this!

Yor Frends."

Shophin would have laughed at the horrible spelling and bad punctuation if it weren't for the fact that the message was so urgent and Sarah was in a tizzy trying to find her tennis-shoes. As Sarah laced up her old tennies she looked at Shophin and said,

"I have to go, if things are as bad as my friends say they are, then there is no telling what I'll be facing when I go back." She looked her friend in the eye as she went on,

"So if you want to stay h-"

"Are you kidding?" said Shophin, making Sarah stop in her tracks as her friend went on,

"No way you're leaving me here when there's trouble in the Underground. I'll go and help you as best I can, and besides...I've always wanted to see the Labyrinth and all since you first told me about it." Sarah gave her friend a smile and said,

"Well it won't be anything like what I told you, but if you want to help and you're willing to deal with whatever comes our way while we're there, then get in some pants, shirt and tennies shoes." Shophin nods and quickly went about getting her things together and changing into the extra clothes she had brought from her house.

She was almost ready to go when she turned to Sarah and said,

"What about that party and the day at the water park?" Sarah smiled at her friend and said,

"Time passes differently in the Underground then up here in the Aboveground. Days, even weeks down there are only hours, maybe just minutes here. I guess it depends on the will of the realm's ruler." At the mention of Jareth, both girls were brought back to reality and that they had to get moving. Sarah put a few things in a small bag to take with her, a flashlight, first aid kit if it was needed for their journey through the now dilapidated Labyrinth, and an extra change of clothes. Shophin also packed an extra set of clothes and after they were ready both girls stood in front of the mirror on Sarah's vanity.

Holding her friend's letter in her hand, Sarah spoke to the mirror, saying,

"I wish for the goblins to come and take us away, right now." As soon as those words left her mouth the mirror turned a smokey gray, the reflection of themselves and the room behind them first becoming different shades of gray, then shadows until they completely disappeared from the surface of the mirror. Sarah looked at her friend and said,

"Are you sure, cause after this there's no telling when we'll be back, or if we'll come back, even if we do help Jareth get back on his feet." Shophin smiled at Sarah and said,

"I'm with ya till the end, and I think if there was any place I'd like to be trapped in, it would be the Underground." Sarah smiled at her friend and looked ahead as the mirror swirled and the image of a dark tunnel is formed.

Shophin took a deep breath and looked at Sarah, who nodded and said,

"Just walk toward the mirror as if there is nothing in your way, it helps if you close your eyes at first." At first Shophin just stared at Sarah, but steeled her self as Sarah walked through the vanity and then the mirror as if nothing was there.

"Ok..." Shophin said to herself as she looked at the mirror. She took a few deep breaths, slug her bag over her shoulder, closed her eyes and walked quickly forward. The next thing she knew, Shophin heard Sarah yell for her to stop just before she ran into a stone wall. Falling on her behind and rubbing her face Shophin finally opened her eyes thinking that she should have known it wouldn't work. That the whole tunnel in the mirror thing was just a trick of her mind, but as she looked at the ground, instead of the peach colored carpet of Sarah's room, she found dirt.

Looking around her, the place looked to have been a structure of some sort, but was in such shambles, with scorched stones, crumbling walls which were over grown with moss and weeds. There were pieces of coral looking plants in places where there used to be a wall, which looked as if they had at one point contained some kind of orb or bulb at the ends, but were now empty and lifeless. Sarah lifted one of the coral-like limbs to look at the empty end of the plant with sadness in her eyes, as she said,

"These used to be filled with eyes that were able to see and follow those who walked by." She looked up at Shophin as she gently placed the plant limb down as she went on,

"Hoggle told me that Jareth could see what they see. In a way they were like security cameras, they'er able to see and remember everything that would pass by or change in their area of the Labyrinth." Shophin placed a comforting hand on Sarah's back saying,

"We should get moving Sarah. If we're going to help your friends and Jareth then we need to get to the castle, so which way do we go from here?"

Sarah looked around her and said,

"Well, with the Labyrinth in this state, I may not be able to recognize certain points in order to guide us through safely." It was at this point that Shophin sighed and looked around her. She gasped when she saw that the far wall had changed and now had two over turned doors made of wood. Walking up to the doors and looking through the frames they used to inhabit, Shophin said,

"Do you think one of these doorways will lead to the castle?" Glancing toward her friend, Sarah sighed and said,

"No, the doors that might have done that are made of metal, not woo...wait!" She hurried over and looked carefully at the fallen doors, and said in a panic,

"Oh God! Help me turn them over!" Confused and curious as to what Sarah was on about, Shophin helped her friend turn the first door over. On the front of the door was a faced knocker which at one point had had a ring with a knob for the knocker threaded through it's ears. Now the ring was broken and the whole of the knocker was very rusty to the point of being barely recognizable. But Sarah seemed to know exactly what it was, and her eyes seemed to fill with tears as she tried to wipe some of the rust off.

A muffled sound came from the other door, causing Shophin to jump with a slight yelp. Sarah was instantly beside the door making the noise saying,

"Help me get him up!" Shophin didn't have the time to ask what she meant by 'him' as she helped her lift the other door up and prop it against, what used to be, its frame. The mumbling was coming from another knocker on the front of the door, which had its knobbed ring in its mouth. Sarah sighed in relief and quickly took the ring out of the face's mouth, saying

"Thank goodness, are you ok?" The knocker took a moment of moving its lips around to test the feeling in his lips and then said,

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm as good as can be expected for being turned over for months on end. I was beginning to think no one would come to get me repaired." The knocker went silent for a moment taking in the two girls in front of him. Then recognition seeped into his face as he looked at Sarah and said,

"It's you! How did you get back into the Labyrinth, is our King once again taking children from the Aboveground?" Sarah smiled at the knocker and shook her head, saying,

"No, no he hasn't, although he's the reason my friend and I are here." she nodded to Shophin who waved at the knocker with a shocked look on her face.

The knocker arced a brow at her and said,

"She doesn't have much to say for herself does she?" Sarah smiled and explained this was Shophin's first time to the Underground, and seeing a knocker speaking wasn't what she was expecting. She then looked through the doorway the door used to occupy and said,

"Can you help use find our way to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?" The knocker shook his head saying,

"Sorry, I'm just a knocker, but if you can find the goblin that comes through to check on the boarders along with a small fox-like creature on a large sheepdog-" She perked up saying,

"Hoggle and Sir Didymus." The knocker nodded as he went on,

"They'll be able to help you, they know all the paths through this place." Sarah sighed and said,

"Do you know where they would be, or what time they do their rounds?" He thought for a moment and said,

"They should be out this way before too long. They do a patrol in the morning and then again later on in the evening. I'm not sure where though, you may have to wander around near the outer parts of the Labyrinth to catch them." She nodded then looked to Shophin saying,

"It looks like we'll have to hunt my friends down to get to where we need to be." Shophin nodded as Sarah picked up her things and said her goodbyes to the knocker, promising that she would send someone to repair him and his companion as soon as possible.

An hour later Sarah and Shophin were near what Sarah believed to be the front entrance of the Labyrinth. The place was in a state of complete destruction, with overgrowth on every wall with small nest-like structures clustered in small groups throughout. A few minutes later they found the main entrance that Sarah had entered on her first time through the Labyrinth, and Sarah suggested that they rest for a while and wait until they catch sight of Hoggle or Sir Didymus. Shophin had just set herself down on near by rock, when something bit her hard. She jumped up with a yelp saying,

"Something bit me! What bit me?" Sarah looked around her friend, and as she looked the bite over she felt something bite her as well. Instantly she swiped at whatever it was, hearing it hit the ground she looked down to see what it was. A small, pissed off looking fairy hissed from its position on the ground, outraged at being swatted. Sarah growled at it, making it whimper and crawl away to a nearby bush. She turned to Shophin, who had a look of disbelief and anger on her face, and said,

"Fairies are some of the biggest pests around here, and it looks like they've somewhat taken over this area. So watch yourself, and if you can swat one before it bites you do it, because their bite causes the skin to raise, redden and itch worse then misquotes." She pulled out some disinfectant as she spoke and dabbed a bit on Shophin's bite and her own.

It was when she was putting the stuff away that they both heard the sound of something galloping toward them. Sarah stood up and looked around the entrance area and to the outer plains near by. Soon a small red fox-like creature came into view riding a large, long haired, grey and white sheepdog. Shophin nearly laughed at the sight of him, but Sarah ran out to him calling to him,

"Sir Didymus, Sir Didymus it's me, Sarah!" The creature brought his stead to a halt saying,

"My Lady?" Sarah came up to him and knelt next to the dog placing his rider in a hug. The creature, now dubbed Sir Didymus, said,

"My Lady, it is so good to see you. Sir Hoggle sent for thee and here you are...and not alone." The last was said as he noted Shophin looking around the entranceway to the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled and said,

"This is my friend Shophin, she's come with me to help get the Labyrinth back on track." She stopped then and looked at Sir Didymus with sadness in her eyes and said,

"What happened, Didymus? Why hasn't Jareth been tending the Labyrinth?" Sir Didymus sighed and said,

"I shall guide thee and thy friend to the castle and to Sir Hoggle, he shall explain all to thee." Sarah nodded and turned to Shophin, who had already grabbed their things and was headed out to meet them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Four

It took several hours for the small company to reach the Goblin City. The place was no better then the junkyard outside its walls. The streets were filled with waste and discarded bits of clothes, tools and other everyday items. It was as if a bomb had dropped and no one had bothered to clean up after. The houses were in disrepair, some lay in rubble with only the foundation to show where they once stood. Sarah was almost in tears at the sight. Sure it hadn't looked like the bustling streets of her town, but it had been somewhat clean and ordered with its structures solid and maintained. And as Sir Didymus lead the way through the filth streets both Sarah and Shophin caught glimpses of small ugly creatures scurrying from one house to another, down alley ways, and into half destroyed buildings.

'So this is what has become of the Goblin City.' Sarah thought to herself, but nothing could have prepared her for what had happened to the castle. It looked as if it had been laden with dirt and ash, with thorns and weeds growing beyond the gardens to wrap around the whole back and left side of the place, like the plants were trying to swallow it up.

Sir Didymus lead them up the steps and inside to the main hall, which was completely devoid of life, with the thrown turned over on its side. Even the light coming in from outside was dismal and gray as Sir Didymus lead them on up the main staircase to find them some rooms. There was little difference in the look of the other levels of the castle to the thrown room below. Nothing moved threw the halls, and there was dirt and dust gathered all over the floors, while cobwebs and moth-eaten curtains lined the walls and windows. Shophin noted that though the place was in shambles now it must have been a sight to see when cleaned and polished to its full glory. It wasn't too long before she and Sarah were given rooms next to each other and just down the hall from where the Goblin King had shut himself off from his realm.

Shophin's room was dusty and had the small of being vacant for quite some time.

'Maybe Jareth doesn't entertain much.' she thought as she went about clearing a few spaces of cobwebs and opening the curtains so she could look the bed over. It was a mess of course and could use a good dusting as well as a set of clean sheets and a comforter. So without anything else to do until Didymus returned with Hoggle, Shophin cracked her knuckles and get to work. First she dusted, and then looked in a nearby closet just outside her room for a broom, dust pan and mop. It took several hours of hard work and patients, but finally everything was clean, the bed had been stripped and now she was just waiting for someone to come by so she could ask for some clean sheets. So far she hadn't seen anyone, not even a mouse.

It wasn't too long before Shophin gave up and went to Sarah's room to see what she was up to, and to ask her when they would be allowed to see Jareth. After all, his home was dying around him, he had to know that shutting himself off from his realm and people was causing the place to waste away. If what Sarah had told her was true, then Jareth was connected to his land in a very intimate way, or at least it seemed to be proving so. For it seemed that, however the King felt or wanted things to be, they would be. And from what she had seen of the place, Shophin could only imagine what kind of thoughts were going through the King's head if any at all.

A knock or two later found Shophin and Sarah sitting in a window seat next to Sarah's bed overlooking the once beautiful garden.

"So when do you think we'll be allowed to see the King?" asked Shophin. Sarah sighed and shook her head, saying,

"I'm not sure, but I want to see Hoggle before doing anything. He's the only one I know of that was allowed to remain in the castle as one of Jareth's servants after I defeated him." She looked out the window just as a flash of lightning pierced the sky and thunder roared as she went on.

"Though I have my suspicions as to why Jareth kept him around, I'm sure Hoggle would warn me if Jareth's intent had been to find a way to hurt me." Shophin scoffed and said,

"He seems to be doing a fine job of it without the goblin's help." Sarah looked at her friend confused, and Shophin rolled her eyes saying,

"Don't play innocent with me, I saw the look in your eyes while we walked through nearly every part of the Labyrinth. You were practically in tears the entire trip, not that I blame you. From your stories and descriptions I was hoping my first visit to the Labyrinth would be an adventure through it, not a mission to save it from dying out. And the whole reason it's like this is because its King is in some sort of funk that he refuses to work through!"

Sarah smiled at her friend and said,

"True, but you have to remember that I'm the one who turned him down."

"Doesn't matter! That's no excuse and you are not to blame for his choices. He should have known that you would have no idea what he was offering you, and if he really did love you couldn't he have waited?" Sarah sighed, but she nodded, if just for the sake of getting her friend to calm down. Still, Sarah couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to the Labyrinth and its inhabitants, wherever they were hiding. Though by all accounts she couldn't blame them, after all their home was slowly crumbling around them. Finding a safe place to hide if the need arose was the first thing she would have done. The girls were drawn from their thoughts by a knock on Sarah's door, and a short gnarled looking dwarf-like goblin waddled in. Shophin recognized him as Sarah's good friend Hoggle, and smiled as her friend embraced the goblin.

Hoggle gave Sarah a sad smile saying,

"I'm so glad you're here Sarah, but who's your friend?" Sarah turned to Shophin and said,

"This is Shophin Moore, a friend from school who has just as much of a passion for the fantastical and magical as I do. Shophin this is my friend and guide from my first journey through the Labyrinth, Hoggle." Shophin smiled at the goblin and held out her hand saying,

"It good to finally meet you. Sarah has told me so much about you and the Labyrinth, but to be honest I was hoping to come at a happier time. How have you all been holding up since this all started?" Hoggle bowed his head in thanks to her concern and said,

"We've all been doing the best we can with what we have, same as we always have, but things have become much worse in the last few months. Jareth refuses to come out of his rooms, or even open his windows to allow the whole of his kingdom access to his strength. It's why everything has been crumbling and dying, or overgrown and overrun either by fairies or weeds all over the realm. Even the Bog of Eternal Stench has overflowed into the lower parts of the Labyrinth, ha...and I can tell you nothing will ever grow in those places ever again." Both girls were taken aback by just how serious things seemed to have gotten over the time Sarah had been gone, and that wasn't even the worst of it, as Hoggle went on to say,

"But all that is nothing in comparison to the fading of the boarder lines that protect the realm from invaders, whether passive or hostel. If Jareth doesn't replenish the flow of power to the boarders, we may very well have a full out assault on the Labyrinth."

The girls sat in shocked silence for a few moments, and then, just as Sarah was about to ask who would attack the realm of the goblins; there was a panicked knock on the door. Hoggle answered it to find a young she goblin with a pile of clean towels in her hands looking as if she was both troubled and in trouble. She was so flustered, that when the door opened completely she jumped, but upon seeing Hoggle she sighed and said,

"Oh thank the stars in the heavens you being here!" she was out of breath as she tried to speak. But Hoggle held up a hand and said,

"Come on now...just calm down and tell me what's the matter?" The small she goblin took several deep breaths before speaking again, saying,

"Oh sir, I went to fill up his majesty's usual evening bath, but when I knocked there was no answer. So I went in to see if 'en he was asleep or in need of help and...oh mister Hoggle sir!" Tears streamed from her almond shaped eyes down plump cheeks as she went on.

"He was just laying there sir, he's just sprawled out on the bed shivering like he's got the chills, and when I reached out to cover him with a sheet I found them to be soaked through with sweat sir. I felt his head and he's burn'en with a fierce fever, and I don't know what I should do. So I came look'en for you sir."

It was at this point that everyone followed the she goblin down the hall to Jareth's rooms. The sight that greeted them was a very thin and very pale looking Jareth spread out on the bed as if he had lost his footing and just lay exactly where he had fallen. The dark burgundy sheets were soak through with perspiration and the black comforter was no better. Though there were a few candles lit the room was nearly black, so Shophin pulled back the velvet curtains to let what light could be had with the coming storm brewing outside. Hoggle asked the she goblin to fetch more candles, to make sure the bath was indeed filled and to fetch Ludo to come up and help. Turning back to the girls he said,

"Would you two mind helping me until Ludo gets here?" Neither of the girls needed to be told twice as they moved in to help remove Jareth's clothes and to start stripping parts of the bed.

Once Ludo and the water came Jareth was ready to be placed in the bath, and the girls would finish stripping the bed and cleaning up the room in general. For the place was even worse then a pigsty, with discarded clothing pooled on the floors of both the bedroom and the sitting room which conjoined with the bedroom with a curtain dividing them. There were numerous trays of half eaten food, and several empty bottles that had at one time contained wine. Still with little to no words spoken about what they found, or how it made them even more determined to help Jareth regain his strength, the girls picked up the messes. They swept, wiped, dusted, mopped, polished and washed as they went, until the rooms were once again clean. Then they made the bed in old perishable white sheets, but they were fine enough to give great comfort to the one who slept among them.

It wasn't too long after they had finished their making of the bed, that Shophin noted that the whole color scheme of the room seemed to have changed with the clearing of all the clutter and swopping of sheets. Fore now, the floors were a sterile white marble with light cream boarders, the curtains around the bed as well as the windows were now a sheer white. The whole room seemed to take on the look of a hospital with all the clean whites and cream colors strewn through every piece of furniture and cloth covering. As she turned to Sarah to ask what had happened, Hoggle answered her having seen her looking around, saying,

"Depending on the King's moods or whatever purpose the room is to serve it will change itself accordingly to the needs or wants of those who inhabit the room." Shophin sighed and said,

"Wish someone had said something before I went about changing the curtains and such in my room." The pieces of cloth once called curtains were nothing but moth eaten scraps by the time Shophin came in. Now knowing her room's theme could change based on what she wanted or needed, made her excited to head to bed that night.

But from the looks of Jareth as he was carried out of the bathroom by Ludo, clean and in a fresh pair of leggings. He looked even thinner if that were possible. Shophin sighed as she helped Ludo and Hoggle place Jareth in the bed, and Sarah placed a cold cloth on his forehead to bring down the fever.


	5. Chapter 5

****Ok Guys, I'm sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but here they are the two usual chapters. However, I will not be getting anymore new chapters on this until May, because I have to catch up on one of my other fics some of you may know called 'The New Girl'. So if you are waiting for chapters on that, by the end of this month there will be four new chapters for it. But for now, please forgive the long wait and I hope you enjoy these new chapters for 'The Queen of The Goblin King'. ****

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Five

It had been two days since Sarah and Shophin had made their beds in two large chairs on either side of the Goblin King's bed. Jareth tossed and turned in his sleep, only waking up for a few minutes from time to time to drink a bit of broth or water. Shophin rung out another cold cloth and placed it on Jareth's head. Though he wasn't as feverish as he had been when she had first arrived, Shophin didn't want to take any chance of it going back up. So she kept refreshing the cloth on his head and neck, hoping that he'd wake up soon.

Though Shophin had tried to stay awake for the most part, she and Sarah had eventually fallen asleep in the early hours of their second day in the underground. After which they kept waking up every couple of hours to check on Jareth and stretch. Hoggle must have come in sometime during the early hours that morning, for there was a covered tray of eggs, bacon and toast for the girls, and a bowl of broth for Jareth. With a small sigh and a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Shophin cracked her neck and got up to eat, only stopping to shake Sarah saying,

"Hey, you better get some of these eggs and stuff before I eat them all." Sarah stirred and said,

"You touch my eggs and I'll strangle you with one Jareth's cold cloths." Shophin chuckled as she made a plate for Sarah and then herself. She looked over at Jareth thinking that she would feed him as soon as he showed signs of possibly waking up.

The girls ate in silence and then watched over Jareth for a few hours hoping he'd wake up, even if it was for just a few minutes. They could at least feed him, or maybe move him to the long couch in the sitting room so they could change the bed sheets. Once breakfast was over and the broth had been reheated, Sarah helped Shophin move Jareth into a sitting position so they could attempt to move him. Sarah sighed saying,

"We'll probably need to give him another bath too. Maybe I should go get Ludo to help us move him." Shophin shook her head, saying

"He's still so light we can manage to move him from here to the couch. Besides, everyone is so busy trying to keep everything from falling apart, I don't want to bother them." She thought about it for a moment and went on, saying,

"If you want, after we move him, I could give him a rag bath, wash his hair and such while you change the sheets and take the dirty ones down to the laundry?" Sarah thought about this. It would make the whole process go a whole lot faster if they split up the work, so why not? Sarah nodded saying,

"Alright, I'll help you move and undress him. Why don't you go get some water, rags and soap before we do, and then I'll head down stairs." Shophin nodded as she began to gather some new clothes for Jareth, and then she headed into the bathroom for a basin, rags, soap and towels.

Soon the girls had Jareth stripped down, with only a towel around his waist, and Shophin began the long tedious process of going over every part of the Goblin King with a soap filled rag and tepid water. Meanwhile, Sarah busied herself with stripping Jareth's large bed and gathering up any dirty dishes to be taken down stairs as well. As they worked Shophin found herself humming gently to the Goblin King, her hands moving in soothing circles as she scrubbed, rinsed and then repeated the process on the next patch of exposed skin. Though he showed no signs of waking from her attentions, she kept humming until she couldn't help but sing the lyrics of lullabies and old stories to him as she moved to wash his hair.

'Even if he can't understand me, or grasp my words...he'll at least know he's safe and in good hands.' she thought to herself while running her fingers through slightly oily strands of sandy blond hair.

As she continued to sing to him, Jareth's mind stirred slightly as she rinsed his hair then worked up a second lather. He listened as she hummed and sang, straining to understand her words through the haze of unconsciousness. Pushing himself to the boarder of wakefulness, he listened as she sang the words,

"When as I view your comely grace...Caleno Costurame...your golden hair, your angel face...Caleno Costurame...Then how dare I with boldened face...Caleno Costurame...presume to crave or wish your grace? Caleno Costurame." The words came to him and filled his mind and body with a soft glowing warmth that he couldn't recall having ever felt before. As his mind pondered this he recalled his responsibilities and those he had neglected both in the castle and the Labyrinth itself. And yet as he lay there listening to this person, whoever she maybe, sing. He was filled with a sense of peace and contentment he felt he didn't deserve.

She was singing and tending him with a kindness and gentle hand he had never received from any in his realm. The Goblins, respected him, yes, but they also feared him in how deeply he was connected to their realm. It was at that moment that the true gravity of what could have befallen the Labyrinth during his self-imposed seclusion hit, and he was filled with surges of both panic and fear. Shophin had to hold him still, as he had begun to physically show his distress, and she began stroking his, now clean, hair, whispering,

"Shhh...it's alright, you're ok. Nothings going to hurt you, you're safe. Shhh..." Her words comforted him, but it didn't elevate his fears for his realm, as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But Shophin was not having it, and gently forced him to lie back down, saying,

"You're to weak to get up, if you try you'll just end up hurting yourself, now stay still and calm down!"

Jareth stilled at her words and looked down at his now shriveled body in shock. Shophin watched as his eyes went from panicked, to shock, disbelief and finally sorrow and self loathing. His eyes seemed to burst as he let the tears flow down his cheeks unchecked and uncaring of anyone who might see his weakness. For at that moment, he, Jareth, the King of the Goblins, was undeniably, truly, utterly and completely broken. As he sat there on the couch weeping, Shophin called a servant to go get Sarah and Hoggle, and then returned to Jareth's side. She wasn't sure how to help him, but not knowing how had never stopped her before. So with slow and careful motions she sat next to him and took one of his hands in hers, letting her thumb rub small circles on the back of his hand.

At first Jareth didn't respond or even notice her presence, then she started humming again. He looked up at Shophin for the first time, and was surprised at what he saw. A human girl, with scarlet hair and vivid green eyes filled with friendly sympathy and understanding was sitting in his room. One of his hands was enveloped in hers and she seemed to cradle it, like it would break if she was too rough, while she hummed to him in a soothingly calm tone. For the life of him Jareth couldn't take his eyes off of her. Though she was human, he found her quite beautiful and he was afraid that if he took his eyes off of her for even a moment she'd disappear, taking the feelings of understanding and comfort with her. Shophin noted how he was openly staring at her and that he seemed reluctant to look away. He hadn't even blinked since he had started his little bout of staring. She was about to ask him what it was he found so fascinating about her face, when Sarah, quickly followed by Hoggle and Ludo, came rushing into the King's rooms.

Shophin turned to face the flustered company and said with a smile,

"Well he's awake. Sarah, could you help me get him into some clothes please?" Jareth looked down at himself and noted his stated of undress and puzzled over why he hadn't noticed it before. But his pondering was cute short when he saw Sarah. His eyes widened as he watched her move around his room, setting down bed sheets for Hoggle and Ludo to make the bed, and then coming over to the couch where he lay to help dress him. How he had longed to see her in the Underground once more, but now, though she was back, he found he didn't feel as he thought he would with her return. He had hoped having her back would bring him peace, a feeling of satisfaction, but instead of that sweet sense of completion, Jareth felt overwhelmingly inadequate which left a bitter taste of shame in his mouth.

Oblivious to the King's inner turmoil, Sarah helped hoist him up to slip on his leggings, and then moved him into a sitting position to slide his arms into a fresh cotton poet-shirt. All the while Jareth watched and pondered his feelings. He wanted to feel something, anything but the gut wrenching shame and embarrassment, as the woman he loved, or thought he loved, cared for him because he was unable to care for himself. Though her touch was gentle as she helped him back into bed, once Hoggle and Ludo were finished, she guarded herself. As if she expected him to trick her into a trap at any second, and he found it hurt him more then any words she could have spoken to him. Of course, he felt he deserved it, to an extent. After all, he had stolen her brother, made her run through his Labyrinth to find the child, all the while tricking and trapping her to slow her down and for what? He had only done what she had expected of him, and in the end it hadn't been enough. What more did she want from him?

More questions seemed to fill his mind, while Shophin asked Hoggle to bring up some fresh broth and water, now that the King was awake. Jareth looked at Sarah and she smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. He could see the strain of worry working premature lines into her face coupled with dark rings under eyes, a sign of not having not slept well. The other human bore the same signs of weariness and strain, but she kept walking about his room, picking up small things and putting them in their proper place, as if she wasn't the least bit tired. Soon Hoggle was back with some lunch for the girls and broth for Jareth. Sarah sat next to the King on his bed and finally spoke, saying,

"You've been out of it for quite a while, Jareth, and I know you must be feeling hungry, but your body won't be able to handle much. So the best thing for you right now will be just a bit of broth and water, at least until we can work you back up to a healthy enough weight to start eating solids again, alright?" Her voice was gentle and coaxing, but he knew she was still weary of him. So he simply nodded, not knowing if he could trust his voice, or if his voice would even work at all. He had been sealed within his castle, and then his rooms, for so long, refusing to see or speak to anyone, he had no idea if even could anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Six

It had been a few days since the King had awakened, and although he seemed to be recovering the Labyrinth was still in bad shape. Shophin sat with Sarah at a long table in the dinning hall as they ate breakfast, having stopped staying in Jareth's room for the most part, watching as Goblins continued to attempt to clean the courtyard and tend the gardens. But their efforts were thwarted by the fact that once one spot was clean and cleared, another wall had crumbled, or the weeds had grown back to even greater heights from what they had been the day before. The realm was still sick, but why? The King was getting better, what had they missed that was causing the realm to still be in this state of decay?

Shophin had an idea of what could possibly be the cause for the continued decline throughout the Labyrinth and beyond. She just hoped that she could find a way to address it without causing more harm then good. As the girls ate in silence, Shophin looked up at her friend. Even though they were now sleeping in their own rooms, she could tell Sarah hadn't been getting much sleep. So Shophin waited until she seemed to be a bit more wakeful, which usually occurred after Sarah had had her fill of the morning meal, and then she asked,

"So...have you gone to see Jareth lately?" Instantly she cursed under her breath. She knew that Sarah had been avoiding Jareth's rooms like the plague since he woke up, and asking her whether she had seen him or not was the worst way to start this conversation. Sarah sighed and said,

"No, I just want to let him rest and not worry about trying to please me now that I'm back."

That got Shophin's attention. Sarah was afraid, she was afraid of Jareth and afraid for Jareth. Shophin remembered all those times when Sarah told her how she had wished he had just been himself. That perhaps if she had known the real him things might have been different, as far as how she perceived him, and how she would act if she were to ever see him again. She also regretted the fact that she had caused him so much trouble in that he had set out to do everything she had expected of him. Pushing himself to the point of exhaustion, even after she had made it to the castle. Now that she thought about it, Shophin could understand Sarah's reluctance to go back into that room, to face the man who had claimed to love her and offered her her dreams. But if her suspicion was correct about why the Labyrinth wasn't recovering with it's Master, then Sarah would have to face the love sick King once more and try to find a common ground so that the King could heal emotionally as he was healing physically.

Shophin was about to express her thoughts on what might be needed to heal the King and in turn the Labyrinth, when the doors to the dinning hall burst open with such force that the china on the table shivered. The source of the unnatural wind was a tall gentleman with piercing blue eyes, who now stood in the doorway to the dinning hall, looking both sympathetic and cross. He was dressed in dark blue leggings, which outlined long and very well built legs going all the way up to a slim waist outfitted with a belt, sword and scabbard. Traveling along a tight stomach to a wide chest, broad shoulders and then out on long slender arms was a white laced poet shirt, with a baby blue vest trimmed in silver with knotted buttons. Over this was hung a dark blue overcoat in the style of what looked to be and overly dramatic pirate's jacket, reaching to almost his ankles with a split from the back of the knee to the floor, which was also trimmed in silver. His skin was slightly tanned, with pointed ears, just like Jareth's, his hair was a midnight black tied back at the nape of his neck with a blue ribbon as it fell down in gentle waves to about mid-back.

Both girls were silent as he walked in with a look of pure surprise on his face at seeing two humans sitting at Jareth's table. Hoggle came in behind him saying,

"Lord Azrael, what a pleasure and a relief to see you again." The man, now named Azrael, smiled at Hoggle and said,

"Hello Hoggle, it's good to be back, but it seems things are much worse then anyone could have imagined." Hoggle's shoulders dropped as he sighed saying,

"So the High King is aware of the situation then." It was a statement, and Azrael nodded in conformation of Hoggle's words. He looked ahead at the girls seated at the head of the dinning hall, and said with a impish smile,

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Hoggle looked at the girls and said,

"Oh, this is Sarah and her friend Shophin, they both came here to help restore our King to good health. Thus far they have been able to get him to eat and speak to his subjects again, though I'm not sure ho.."

"Oh I think I know how, Hoggle." said Azrael looking Sarah in the eye as he went on,

"He's been slacking off, the pompous ass. So the High King has sent me here to knock some sense back into him. Though it would have been far more difficult if he were unconscious," He looked directly at Sarah and said,

"I suppose I have you to thank for that, miss Sarah. Jareth has told me a great deal about you. Congratulations for completing the Labyrinth by the way, and thanks for knocking Jareth off his high horse after all these years."

Sarah didn't know what to say other then 'thank you', and Shophin couldn't help but giggle at her friend's discomfort and at the fact that someone other then Sarah was willing to call Jareth a pompous ass. Azrael turned to look at Shophin and smiled rather seductively saying,

"And you are miss Shophin, correct?" Shophin smiled and nodded saying,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Azrael."

"Please, just Azrael." he said with a grin on his full lips, making Shophin giggle to herself as she went on, saying,

"So, how long have you known Jareth, Azrael?" The handsome Lord smiled again and said,

"Oh, I've known Jareth since we were children. We went through our lessons and training together. His mother even helped me to become at least competent in magic, but I think his father was one of the biggest influences and not just in my life either. You see Jareth's father is the High King of all five of the realms here in the underground." Both Sarah and Shophin leaned in as Azrael sat down across from them. Shophin couldn't contain her curiosity and said,

"How did Jareth's father become High King? I thought the Labyrinth was the only realm in the Underground." A Goblin woman served Azrael tea and he thanked her kindly before gong on to explain.

"Oh no my dear, the Underground is much larger then that. You have to understand that long ago the Underground was divided by five different peoples, all of them constantly fighting for land and the rights to do as they pleased. These included the Pixies, Dark Elves, Goblins, Changelings and the Fie like Jareth and myself. It was chaos, war, suffering and death were everyday events. It was at this time that the self proclaimed 'King of the Goblins' stepped forward and began his campaign across the Underground." Both girls listened eagerly as Azrael went on.

"Every realm soon fell to his power, for even though the Goblins were stupid and unruly they were tenacious and their loyalty was unyielding. When it finally came to light that the King of the Goblins was one of the Fie it became clear that any who stood in his way would fall, for with his intellect and the Goblin's strength he would conquer all. However, that was not his intent. You see the one thing he wished to do was give the peoples of the Underground peace, and the only way to do this was by giving each race their own realm to call home. So the Goblin King along with the current leaders of the other four races met to discuss how to divide the lands equally.

In the end it was decided that the Underground would be divided into seven parts, the five larger realms would be occupied and ruled by the five races. The other two were placed next to each other to serve as a bridge between the realms and platform for the races to negotiate and settle their differences without any further bloodshed. One is what most would call the Great Court, where all the races meet certain times of the year to discuss their problems and/or needs with each other and find ways to share the goods each race produces equally. The other is what you would likely call a House of Judgement, where criminals are tried, sentenced and dealt with accordingly. This is also run by all five races." The girls were amazed at the history behind the Underground, and that there were four other realms out there, each run by a different race, along with the Great Court and the House of Judgement being run by all of them.

However, Shophin still hadn't gotten an answer to her earlier question, and said,

"So when did Jareth's father become the High King?" Azrael smiled saying,

"Calm down sweet Shophin, I was just coming to that." Sarah chuckled as her friend blushed at Azrael's words. He went on,

"Well all of the races were very pleased with the outcome of this arrangement. They recognized the Goblin King's wisdom and kindness and all of them started coming to him for advice and the final word on any argument. It was later decided that he should be the ruling word and head of the whole of the Underground, and thus he was made High King. Of course he still ruled over the Goblins and in fact put the plans in motion to build the Labyrinth. He soon fell in love and had a set of twins, one of them was Jareth and the other was his sister, Lylith." There seemed to be a bit of distain in his voice at the mention of Jareth's sister, but before Shophin could ask about her Sarah said,

"Why did the High King give the realm of the Goblins to Jareth, wasn't he doing just fine ruling it on his own?"

Azrael smiled and said,

"To rule over one people is to ask for an early grave, but to rule over five is to knock on the gates of hell." At the girls' confused looks he said,

"Simply put, it was too much for him to handle on his own. Certainly he had advisors and councils with the Goblin's themselves to keep things running, but with all the other realms needing his attention as well, it was decided that the first born child to him would rule the Goblin realm and take on the tasks of the Labyrinth."

"So Jareth was born first." said Sarah as the dishes from breakfast were cleared away. Azrael smiled and nodded saying, "Yes, it is tradition that the first born of the family, whether male or female, is given the responsibilities and previous holdings of the ruling parent when the child becomes of age." Shophin jumped in then saying,

"So Jareth got to be King of the Goblins, with a job description of stealing children from the Aboveground? Nice...not." Azrael looked at her confused and said,

"Jareth doesn't steal children, that's not the charge laid on the King of the Goblins." Now it was the girls' who were confused, as Sarah asked,

"Well then what is it?"

The dark man ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he once again went on to explain,

"The King of the Goblins' job is to listen to the hopes and dreams of the human world and find those who wish to be rid of their burdens. You've seen the junkyard outside the city haven't you? Well that's what the Goblins do. They take on the unwanted and discarded things of the Aboveground, the only thing is that sometimes what a person wishes away is far more precious then they realize. A child can be wished away just like anything else, but unlike the junk piled out side the city walls, a child can be taken back by the one who wished them away. That is the purpose of the Labyrinth, to test the determination, wits, love and devotion of the individual so as to asses whether the child should be returned or not. If so then the memory of both the child and the challenger is wiped clean once they are returned to the Aboveground, but if not, then the child is given to a family from one of the five realms to raise depending on the child's personality." Sarah pondered this and said,

"Does that mean if the child is given to a Goblin family that it will.."

"Turn into one, oh no no. Very few if any children are ever given to Goblins, and even should that be the case, Jareth would have to keep a constant watch over the child to make sure he or she wasn't forgotten. No, when a child is given to a family of magical descent then they simply take on a few of the traits of the race, not the full on appearance or structure of the race itself. You see, humans are like blank slates when it comes to magic, and when they are exposed to magic for a certain period of time they gain abilities and traits very similar to the race they're exposed to the most, this includes eventual immortality."

Both girls were in aw and disbelief at all they had learned, and just sat there for a few moments contemplating what Azrael had told them. Sarah was even more conflicted then ever, for if what Azrael said was true, her memory should have been wiped clean when she had returned home from the Underground four years ago. Again, her thoughts turned to Jareth and how he had allowed her access to her friends and apparently her memories of her time with them. It was a lot to take in. A few moments later Hoggle came into the dinning hall, saying,

"Lord Azrael, the King is awake and ready to see you, if you would just follow me?" Azrael smiled at the Goblin and said,

"Well ladies, I must leave you for now, but I shall return very soon to check on you delicate flowers. Hopefully you won't be too wilted from waiting on Jareth when I return and I can show you the Great Court." Shophin practically beamed at the idea of getting to see some of the other races, and Sarah was at the very least curious, so they both nodded in agreement as Azrael headed out the door, up the stairs and down the hall to Jareth's rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Seven

Hoggle led Lord Azrael up the stairs and down the halls of the Goblin King's castle headed for Jareth's rooms. All the while Hoggle filled Azrael in on the goings on in the Labyrinth and how the King was fairing.

"You should have seen him a few days ago, he was on deaths door step. We were desperate, Lord Azrael!" Azrael nodded saying,

"So you requested that Sarah return to the Underground. I assume you didn't know she would be bringing a friend?" Hoggle rung his hands, he knew it was a risk asking Sarah to come back. The Council had expressly forbidden the realms from bringing humans into the Underground unless it were necessary, and even then the memories of said humans must be erased once they were returned to the Aboveground. However, Jareth had broken the law and it was now very likely that both Sarah and Shophin would pay the price for it. The goblin looked up at Lord Azrael, barely able to hold back his tears, and said,

"They have brought our King back from the brink my Lord. Both Sarah and miss Shophin have given our King the care and attention he's been lacking. I believe that with time their continued presence will heal not only his body but his heart, and in turn restore the Labyrinth. But my Lord, we need time..." Azrael held up his hand to silence the poor creature and smiled kindly saying,

"I'm not here to pass judgement Hoggle. You did what you thought to be best, and Jareth is on the road to recovery...in truth you may have very well saved his life with your actions. For that I thank you, but he will have to answer for what he has done, and not just in leaving a human aware of our world, but also allowing grief to rule over his responsibilities. He may have had the best intentions at heart, but the Council will only see it as a weak and foolish mistake. If we are to protect your friends, Hoggle, Jareth must recover and attend court to explain himself to his father." Hoggle nodded as he opened the door to Jareth's rooms, his head bowed as he stood off to the side to let Azrael pass. The Fay Lord put a hand on Hoggle's shoulder saying,

"Don't worry little friend, I'm sure between Jareth and myself we can find a way to keep Sarah and Shophin safe." The goblin perked up a bit at this and smiled as Azrael passed him and entered Jareth's rooms.

The rooms were well lit by the floor to ceiling windows, which were open to allow fresh air in. The bedroom was dressed in light blues and greens with hints of white as well as the office and sitting room. On closer inspection of the sitting room Azrael found Jareth resting on one of the couches near the open window leading out to a very large balcony. His eyes were closed with his head laid back against a small pillow as he faced out toward the balcony. A white silk poet shirt covered his shoulders and waist leaving only the top of his slender and still slightly sunk in chest exposed. He was wearing his light grey pants with a light brown belt and no boots. His hair was loose as always, however, it lay in relaxed layers, no glamor, no sparkle, just its natural light gold, which shone slightly as the sun filtered in through the sheer white curtains waving in the breeze. Azrael sat down next to his childhood friend and smiled at the sight before him, trying to remember the last time he saw him so relaxed.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jareth stirred and stretched his arms. Azrael waited patiently for his friend to notice him, as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. When Jareth felt the other's presence, turned and smiled when he beheld his old friend. It was at this moment that Azrael said,

"Well, you've made a fine mess of things if your father had to send me in to straighten you out, Jareth. But, I can see that you are still somewhat weak from sickness, so I shall limit myself to a simple scalding for your sheer lack of Kingly responsibility." Instantly Jareth froze and his face became empty. The King seemed to steel himself, ready for the onslaught, and Jareth hoped he would be left alone afterward so he might contemplate what his friend had to say. Jareth knew what he had done was unforgivable, and he was prepared to accept whatever punishment was dealt to him. He had been irresponsible and weak, but he had hoped that he would win Sarah's affection through his actions. In the end, he had only set himself up for an even bigger fall, which served only to shatter his heart and burden his soul. All this leading to his self imposed seclusion, but this had only caused his suffering to be unleashed on his realm through his magic, or the denial of it. So the land fought back in the only way it knew how. It closed itself off from him, causing him to almost kill himself with his grief; for without an outlet to allow his pain to be expressed it turned inward, and nearly took his life.

Jareth knew this, and he was fully prepared to take responsibility for his actions. Azrael watched his friend with both amazement and concern. He had never seen Jareth withdraw into himself so quickly, let alone sit there waiting to be berated for his mistakes. The Jareth he knew would have turned very cold, responding with words sharper then any blade forged in either the Above or Underground. It was truly a shock, and Azrael found that he couldn't deliver the High King's message to his friend in this state, it would be too much for Jareth. Instead he reached out to him, hoping to give him some form of comfort, but though his gloved hand barely touched Jareth's shoulder, his old friend flinched away as if he had been burned. This distressed Azrael even more, as he removed his gloves and then his jacket, setting both on the arm of the couch before turning to face his friend once more. Jareth watched his friend and gave him a mocking smile when he faced him again saying,

"If father is so eager to know why I have failed as a King, he should have come himself, at least then you wouldn't have had to see me like this." Azrael moved slowly so as not to startle his friend and placed a hand gently on his arm, saying,

"If your father were here he would not berate or punish you when you're already punishing yourself far too harshly."

Jareth looked up at his friend, his eyes brimmed with tears, Azrael and him had been close since they were very small. They told each other everything, and now more then ever Jareth needed his old friend, if only to listen to him. Azrael leaned back into the couch and held out his arms to him. Jareth laid his head on his friend's shoulder and let his tears flow freely as he had done many times when they were children. Azrael waited patiently for Jareth to speak as he held him close. Finally Jareth took a deep breath and said,

"You remember how my father met my mother, Azrael? How mother loved to tell us how father had been injured in the Aboveground, and how she had cared for him until he was able to return home?"

"And then he returned to her within a fortnight so he could bring her back to the Underground to become his bride. I remember...those were simpler times when she would tell us those stories, but now you are King of the Goblin Realm. Your pain is reflected through the Labyrinth, and as such if your pain is insurmountable you must temper it so your realm does not suffer to the point of complete desolation." said Azrael in as gentle a tone as he could manage.

Jareth nodded solemnly as he sat up straight with his, still too thin, shoulders back. He knew his duty well, but how was he to temper his pain when he had never known such a thing as heartbreak or loss? Azrael noted his friend's confusion and said,

"They say that when you lose someone emotionally, the grief can be just as seemingly unbearable, as if they had been taken by death." Azrael sat up as well to face his friend as he went on.

"There are five stages of grief..."

"Grief comes in stages?" asked Jareth as he looked at Azrael with even more confusion. Azrael nodded as he went on.

"At first there's denial, then anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance. You've denied your grief by believing Sarah would return to you, then felt anger when she did not. You tried bargaining for her affection by allowing her to keep her memory and visit the her friends in the Underground; however, she began to move on with her life, and when that happened you let yourself slip into a very deep depression. A depression that it seems you have no idea how to move past, and so both you and your realm have suffered for it." Jareth looked up as his friend spoke.

"It's time for you to accept that Sarah is only willing to give you her friendship, and find it in your heart to at least respect her decision with what dignity you have left." The Goblin King knew his friend was right. He had to let Sarah go, if not for himself then for her, and his realm, for it would not open up to him until he had mended in both body and soul.

After a few minutes of silence between them Jareth finally spoke, saying,

"So what news is there from the Court, surely you can at least warn me of any persons of interest before I face my father." Azrael smiled mischievously saying,

"Well...Queen Urd has been most insistent that she be informed when you once again 'grace the Court with your presence'." the last was said in a mocking highly pitched voice to depict just how ridiculous her majesty had sounded when she had made her request of Azrael. This made Jareth smile and then shiver as he thought on what she wanted. The Queen of the Dark Elves had been most insistent no having her daughter paired with Jareth since they were very young, claiming they were the perfect match. Thankfully, though the Fay did have arranged marriages, the High King and Queen thought it best for Jareth to choose his own bride, much to Queen Urd's dismay. Ever since then, whenever he went to Court he had to be careful to avoid her majesty at all costs, else he'd find himself either betrothed or beheaded. Jareth placed a hand on his throat at the thought, but quickly made a show of simply rubbing his neck as he said,

"Anyone else so desperate for my return to Court?" Again Azrael smiled, but it was a friendly smile as he listed several other nobles, all female, who wished him to return. This lead to several looks of both horror and dismay on Jareth's face, which only served to cause Azrael to laugh at his friend's discomfort.

However, after a few minutes of egging Jareth on, Azrael sobered and a look of pure worry and uncertainty seeped into his beautiful face. Looking straight ahead he spoke with a chilling seriousness that made Jareth instantly worried, saying,

"Your sister was present at Court two days ago." Jareth nearly choked in shock. His sister had sworn she would never return to Court after the humiliation of being denied the Realm of the Goblins, but, now she had returned. Why? He was about to ask just that when Azrael continued on, saying,

"She came to speak with your father, after which he sent for me to see to it that you get well so that you may come see him at Court as soon as possible." Azrael's face was very pale as he went on.

"Jareth, she knows you are weak, and she demanded that your realm be given to her on the grounds that you are no longer fit to rule." Jareth stood up then, maybe too quickly for he swayed slightly, which only served to fuel his anger. Steadying himself on the arm of the couch he then began pacing while Azrael sat watching him, saying,

"You know as well as I do that if you don't improve and attend Court soon, she will have the right to bring you before the council so that you may be removed from your position as King. By right she is the only one next in line for your throne, and should you be removed she will claim the Labyrinth and never let it go. This whole realm will become a place of nightmares, where all creatures suffer and serve only to amuse her."

At this Jareth turned his anger on his friend, saying,

"I know what she will do, Azrael!" But then he took a deep breath and calmed slightly, giving Azrael an apologizing look before going on,

"Arabeth is ruthless, she would only keep the children wished away to the Labyrinth to feed her monsters, and torture any who may come to claim them. The Labyrinth will become no more then a death trap, an unsolvable gauntlet of blood and pain." Jareth turned to Azrael with grim purpose in his eyes as he said,

"If she takes my Labyrinth, she'll see to it any and all I hold dear will suffer. Azrael you must promise me, whatever may happen, that you will protect Sarah and her friend, Shophin. Promise me!" Azrael stood and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and said,

"With my life!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Eight

On the deescalate plains of the Wastelands in between the realms of the Underground creatures of every variety and race from all the five realms gathered. Any who had ever been cast out or shunned by their people either for their manner or appearance came to this place of emptiness to live out their lives in a way they saw fit. However, without leadership, the Wastelands where more like a war zone, with massive ranges of land covered with the bodies of the dead or dying. In such a place it was nearly impossible to find any semblance of peace, and that was how Arabeth liked it.

Being the younger twin sister meant that her bother, Jareth, was first in becoming Ruler of the Goblin Realm after their father, the High King. This was an insult that Arabeth found almost unbearable. Though it was the law that the first born would inherit the ruling parent's holdings when they became of age, Arabeth believed she was better suited to rule the Goblins then her spoiled and ever vain brother. But, it had already been decided, so Arabeth swore she would never return to Court, until such time that her father came to his senses. As time went on, however, it seemed that Arabeth would never be Queen, as Jareth ruled over the Goblins for a little over five hundred years.

Arabeth made her home in the Wastelands, imposing her cruelty and indomitable will to rule over the creatures who resided there. If she couldn't rule over the Goblin Realm she would rule what she could, gather her strength, and wait for the right moment to strike her brother down. Then she heard rumors of Jareth's love of a human and how the girl had defeated her dear brother at his own game and returned to the Aboveground. This had apparently distressed her brother to the point of illness, and Arabeth took great pleasure in returning to Court to lay claim to his kingdom. By law if Jareth proved unfit to rule, the title and all responsibilities of the Realm would fall on the next of kin, which if there was no heir would be the next blood relative, her.

So Arabeth returned to the Wastelands to await the time she would be called back to Court to hear her father's decision. Though if he ruled in favor of her brother, or if by some miracle her brother recovered, Arabeth would take the throne by force. She smiled as she descended down the stairs to the main hall of her black fortress. It had been built on the boarder of the Goblin Realm so Arabeth could keep a close eye on her brother. The place was made of charred stone and mortar made from the bones and ashes of the dead. Her main hall was a large space with a dais at the far end which held a throne made of the discarded bones of those she fed to the beasts she kept. Creatures that belonged in nightmares were hers to call, beings with fangs, claws and a bloodlust that nearly matched her own.

The train of Arabeth's skirt slide down the last step and she calmly walked to her throne, with her allies parting for her as she glided across the hall. Once she stepped up on the dais a large dog, with bloody matted fur that seemed to rot right off of its hulking frame, came to stand next to her throne of bones. Arabeth smiled at the beast, its fangs bared, its breath rank as it let a blackened tongue fall from its jaws. It moved even closer when Arabeth took a seat on her throne and nuzzled its head under her left arm until she began to run her claw-like fingernails threw the rotted fur on the top of its head. She looked out and into the crowd of those who had been thrown out of their realms for one reason or another and gave a small chuckle. So many had joined her ranks that even if Jareth's defenses were at full power he would be hard pressed to keep her out.

Still there was one thing Arabeth had left to do before she could lead this band of misfits and outcasts into battle. She looked on as the crowd in her hall gossiped amongst themselves, and in a sickeningly sweet voice she said,

"Bardack, would you step forward please?" A small grey-skinned goblin stepped out of the crowed as the others stopped their conversations to see what her majesty would do. The goblin was dressed in leather from head to toe in different shades of brown, looking more like a pile of badly stitched patches then armor. His eyes were small and black, but they were wide with fear. Arabeth never called someone forward in the presence of others unless she wished to make a point, which meant someone would either be in pain or dead by the time this was over. Arabeth smiled sweetly at the goblin, but her blue eyes were like ice, as she tucked a long strand of sandy-blond hair behind her delicately pointed ear, and said,

"I have it on good authority that you have been a very naughty boy."

The whole room was still, except for Bardack, who was trembling in his boots, as Arabeth went on.

"Apparently while we were at Court the other day you wondered off and let slip to Azrael that I was preparing to take over the Goblin Realm." She stared straight into the Goblin's eyes saying,

"Do you deny this?" Bardack didn't know what to do, she would know if he was lying, for he did warn Lord Azrael in the hopes that he would in turn tell the King of the possible attack. After all, the Goblins were loyal to their ruler till their dying breath, and though Bardack had joined Arabeth as one of her spies in the Labyrinth, he never truly gave her his full loyalty. That honor belonged to the true King of the Goblins, now it would be Bardack's undoing, and more then likely his death. Even so he faced the cold stare of Arabeth and shook his head saying,

"I do not deny what you already know to be true mistress." He bowed his head when Arabeth leaned back into her throne, the massive dog pressing its head against her legs. She sighed then and made a tisking sound as looked down at Bardack, and said,

"Well then...*sigh*, it seems I no longer have a use for you, Bardack."

Bardack closed his eyes expecting to be struck down in that instant, but when a blow did not come he looked up at Arabeth in confusion. Her sickeningly sweet smile still on her face she simply waved him away saying,

"Go on...shoo...I don't need you now...shoo." He could hardly believe she was letting him go, but he wasn't about to ask why and made a mad dash for the door. Arabeth smirked at this and snapped her fingers. A little red light appeared in front of the retreating Goblin, the little light was a fairy with shining white skin, fiery red hair and glowing red wings. Bardack swiped at it, knowing these things would scratch and bite, but his swiping was halted when the little creature let out a horridly high pitched screech. The sound was soon downed out by the whipping sound of hundreds of wings as red lights swarmed into the room and at Bardack. Red fairies hooked on with their claws and began to feast.

The Goblin wailed and screamed as the little pests fed on him trying to swat them off, but he was soon silenced as they began to fly down his throat. Eating him from the inside out the red winged carnivores fought over the different pieces of the corps as the flesh, muscles, fat and cartilage quickly disappeared. One fairy pulled relentlessly at the last of the two eyeballs, slashing and biting any who came near as she finally dislodged it and flew off to eat her piece of the traitor in peace. Once the Goblin was reduced to mostly bone, Arabeth stood from her throne and walked over to the corps. She looked it over and reached down to pick up the skull from what was left of Bardack. She smiled as she walked back to her throne, looking up at the space at the top most crown of the back of the chair, she placed the skull of Bardack at the center of the throne's back frame, and said,

"Perfect!" She sat down with a satisfied smile on her face, as a red fairy with a half-eaten eyeball perched on top of the skull and finished its snake with relish, while Arabeth continued with her plans for the attack.

(Back at the Castle at the center of the Goblin City)...

Sarah twirled in her new dress, which Hoggle had brought along with matching shoes. Since Jareth had woken up the girls had been seeing to his needs as best they could, but soon the King had insisted that they take a day to take care of themselves. He ordered Hoggle to find them what he coined as 'proper attire', hence the Goblin brought them several medieval style dresses with proper undergarments and shoes to try on after they'd had a long soak in the bathhouse on the edge of the gardens. Sarah had chosen a beautiful powder-blue dress with a simple swoop neckline and white trimming, her shoes were also white; and she did another turn letting the loose braid Shophin had done her hair in fall over her shoulder when she stopped.

Shophin, on the other hand picked an emerald-green dress with gold trimming and a swooped neckline. The shoes were gold like the trimming, but were very comfortable as she twirled in them. She let her hair fall loosely about her shoulders and down her back in a red curtain of curls. As she looked at herself in the mirror with Sarah she felt a terrible chill pass through her, as if a block of ice had slipped down her back. She looked around feeling as if she were being watched, while Hoggle gathered up the other dresses. Sarah turned to Shophin and asked what was wrong. Shophin shook her head saying,

"I'm not sure...I just felt a chill go down my spine...like someone walked over my grave, or something." She looked around again, at the statues, paths and plants that were starting to come back, saying,

"It's like I'm being watched, but I can't tell from where or by whom."

Sarah looked around too then, but seeing nothing and no one around she just shrugged, saying,

"Maybe it was just a breeze or something." Shophin shook her head and said,

"If it were a breeze you would have felt it too, no there is someone or something out there watching us. I wonder why." But, Sarah just shook her head saying,

"If there is someone out there they're probably working on fixing up the gardens, after all the place is practically in shambles and the plants are just now starting to grow back." She took Shophin by the hand and said,

"Don't worry about it, if you want we can go check on Jareth. Maybe even talk to Azrael about the Court and what it's like, if he's still there." Shophin arced a brow playfully at her friend saying,

"You wanting to go check on Jareth, that's a twist. I thought you wanted to stay clear of him unless it was absolutely necessary for you to be present." One look at Sarah's face told Shophin she may have gone too far in her teasing, as her friend looked as though she would cry.

Before Shophin could apologize, Sarah said,

"I'm just not sure how I should act around him. I mean after everything that's happened I would think he hates me, but he treats me...treats us like we're equals. I'm not used to this side of him, one where he acts so...polite. But every time I get close to him he retreats into himself, like he's afraid of being hurt, I've really hurt him haven't I?" Shophin embraced her friend and said,

"He's probably just as confused as you are on how to act around you, as far as him sinking into himself...it's probably a defensive mechanism to help him deal with having you so close but out of his reach. If you know what I mean." Sarah nodded in understanding as Shophin went on,

"So I guess what you need to do now is try to find a common ground with him. One where both of you are comfortable with the other and respect the other's boundaries. How does that sound?" Her friend nodded again saying,

"Sound's good, but I'm not sure how to get there." Shophin shrugged as she lead her friend back to the castle saying,

"Trial and error, just talk with him and do what feels right to you, just be honest with him and I'm sure that things will work out. Be patient." Sarah smiled at her friend and nodded as they continued on towards the castle never noticing a small red light in the bushes near by. This light lingered for a few moments and then fluttered away at high speed toward the boarder of the Goblin Realm. The fairy's mistress would want to hear about this interesting turn of events.


	9. Chapter 9

****"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but here are the next two chapters, and I'm sorry to say that this fic as well as 'Soul Seer' will be put on hold for a few months so I can get more chapters typed up. This way I'll be able to bring you guys new chapters each month without having a case of writers block to worry about. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming! Later!"****

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Nine

Jareth was still recovering, but didn't have much longer to wait until he was back to perfect physical health. Though his goblins were very efficient in giving him what care they could when he asked for it, both Sarah and Shophin had been very vigilant about giving him the care he needed. One of them was constantly with him for the first week of his recovery, then they'd check on him once an hour, and finally he was able to be left alone unless he asked for their help. But, even though he was glad to be back to doing things on his own, his recovery also meant that he was that much closer to having to go before the council and explain himself to his father. However, the High King wasn't at the top of Jareth's worries at the moment, it was his sister's insistence that he should be removed as the ruler of the Goblin Realm, that truly had him on edge. If Arabeth had her way the whole of the Goblin Realm would be plunged into a darkness that even the human period of the Dark Ages would pale in comparison to.

Yes, as the day drew near when he would travel to the court with Sarah and Shophin, Jareth worried that he would be stripped of his throne. So much so that he wasn't getting much sleep, and as the days rolled by Shophin began to notice how the King paced in his office, the throne room, even the garden pathways were getting slightly indented do to Jareth's worried pacing. The more she watched the more she became concerned. If this continued he would only make himself sick again, but when told about it Hoggle simply shrugged and said that he was eating just fine, and the Realm was in fact healing.

"He always paces like this when he's summoned to court, it's nothing to worry about." he said as he went about helping the other Goblins rebuild the Goblin City. Sarah even seemed to be unconcerned with Jareth's behavior in the fact that she felt it might be best that she were to give Jareth some space for the moment until this whole thing with the court was over. Still Shophin wasn't convinced, there was something really bothering him and she wanted to know what it was, or at least help him relax a bit before he took them to the Great Court.

(Main Hall of the Castle)...

Shophin headed up the stairs toward Jareth's office, hoping to catch the King before he disappeared into his rooms again. As she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs she nearly ran into Azrael, who managed to steady her from falling when she tried to quickly step out of his way. Shophin sighed in relief,

"Oh! Azrael I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Azrael smiled down at her his eyes sparkling as they always did when he was amused.

"It's quite alright, Milady. But, if I might be so bold, as to ask what has you in such a hurry?" he asked. Lord Azrael had been the rock supporting Jareth throughout the last couple weeks during his recovery, which both Shophin and Sarah had been grateful for. That and he also knew all that there was to know about the Underground, and was happy to answer any questions either of the girls had. And Shophin in turn felt it best to give him the same curtesy should the occasion arise, so she said,

"I'm looking for Jareth, do you know where he might be?" Azrael arced his perfectly shaped brow and said,

"He just made his way down to the gardens by way of the secret passage in his office." He continued to study Shophin as he went on saying,

"He seems to be in quite a state do to our upcoming trip to the court, but then he never really enjoys those visits anyway. Why, does his anxiety worry you?"

Another thing about Azrael that Shophin couldn't shake was how he could see right through her to what was truly bothering her. It was unnerving at first, but after weeks of having him reassure her on what she knew and teach her about what she didn't, Shophin had come to trust Azrael. He was kind, attentive and a true friend not only to Jareth, but to her and Sarah. Shophin smiled, saying,

"You really need to teach me how you do that Azrael. I don't know why I'm so worried about him. He's recovered beautifully from his little episode, the Labyrinth is coming around, though slowly, and the Realm for all intents and purposes is gradually getting back to normal."

"But...?" Azrael prompted. She sighed and said,

"But, I feel there's something more to this visit to the Great Court then just a meeting with the High King on how Jareth and his Realm have recovered. He's been pacing constantly everywhere, barely gets any sleep if the circles under his eyes are anything to go by. Hoggle tells me he's eating, but I'm not sure if it's as regularly as it should be." Shophin leaned against the wall next to the bannister and rubbed her eyes as she went on.

"Everyone keeps saying that his behavior is normal before heading to court, but I...*sigh*...I just want to help him to relax before he makes himself sick with worry."

Azrael smiled kindly as Shophin expressed her worries and hopes to help his dear worry wart of a friend and thought on what she could do that might indeed make him relax. Then a thought struck him, and he said,

"Well, while I agree that this is his normal behavior at being summoned to the Great Court, I also believe as you do that he should be resting rather then worrying so soon after his recovery. Perhaps, if appealing to his common sense won't be enough, you should sing." It was Shophin's turn to arc a brow in confusion and say,

"Sing. Really? What makes you think that will help me convince him?" Again Azrael smiled saying,

"One thing about the Fey my dear, is that music speaks to us like nothing else can. Music is a universal language, to understand it you only have to listen and let it flow through you. For us it is as natural as breathing to hear the hidden meanings and messages that music brings us." Shophin still wasn't convinced, and just looked at Azrael with the same face she would have given a child who just told her the sky was green and the grass was blue. The Fey Lord laughed and said,

"Truly, Shophin! Singing to him will bring him a peace like nothing else. Your voice is what guided him back to us, I'm told."

"Who...?"

"Hoggle told me, he had never heard a voice as sweet as yours, and I do believe it is what helped Jareth to resurface to the waking world." Azrael cut in when Shophin tried to speak. He truly believed she could help Jareth, that she was good for him. The only thing now was getting her to realize it.

If there had ever been a time when Shophin had felt both flattered and doubtful now would be the time. Sure she enjoyed singing, even thought she was pretty good, but Azrael was making it sound as though she had been the deciding factor on whether Jareth would have awoken or not. It was all just a bit too much for her to believe. But, if what Azrael said was true about his kind's responses to music, then she might be able to at least help Jareth relax for a little while... maybe. So, though she still had her doubts, Shophin looked up at Azrael and said,

"Well I don't think my voice is capable of much, let alone bringing a sickly King back from the brink, but if you think it'll at least sooth him into a better mood...then I'll sing to him." It was a bit odd as she thought about it, as Azrael thanked her and went on his way. How exactly was she going to bring up the subject of singing to the King? Well she had about a ten minute walk to the castle gardens to think on that one, as Shophin made her way down the stairs and through the main hall.

(The Castle Gardens)...

Jareth turned and retraced his steps as he had done for the past fifteen minutes since coming from his office. Azrael had demanded that he get some fresh air saying,

"It's not healthy to constantly pace, at least not all in one place. Go outside so at the very least you don't wear a hole threw the floor, maybe then we won't have to worry about you falling through the ceiling one of these days!" The Goblin King scoffed at his friend's words, but had fallowed his advice and continued his pacing 'outside' in the sun filled gardens. The place had recovered quite nicely since his recovery, and in fact seemed to be more vibrant then ever. Jareth suspected that was do to Sarah's friend, Shophin. From what he was told of the girl, she spent most of her time either helping to straighten up the castle or out in the gardens, watering, pulling weeds, and tending every plant in sight.

'Must have a green thumb.' he thought to himself as he made another pass on his ever endless trek up and down the rows. The hedges were green and well trimmed, he noted that the rose bushes though in full bloom were well pruned, even the flowerbeds were lush and full without a single weed. Jareth slowed his pace as he took in the well tended state of his gardens, thinking,

'Surely she can't be doing all this on her own.' And as he stopped to gently brush the petals of one of the red roses just on the verge of blooming, someone cleared their throat. The King straightened when he turned to find Shophin looking at the roses he had just been admiring. She smiled saying,

"Ah, rose rose rose red, will I ever see thee wed, for I will marry at thy will sire, I will." Jareth just looked at her with his mismatched eyes both confused and curious as to what she meant. Shophin simply shook her head saying,

"It's just a song I enjoy from back home. It tells about how a maiden will one day wed but only if the one who wishes her hand can discover her dreams and capture her heart. Also, as the song goes, he must 'tell me no stories, and tell me no lies, no one wants to hurt me, but everybody tries, and if you think that I've been waiting for my planets to aline, then get your things and get out get out, I'm doing fine.'"

Jareth listened to the words and felt he understood how the maiden felt, for most of his life he had been sought after by all sorts and every time he had found no truth, love, or a willingness to share his dreams. So his heart had become hard to the ways of love until Sarah had come along, and again he had been hurt. Though it hadn't been her intention to hurt him with her rejection, it still stung him, even now, after he had determined to forge a friendship with her. He looked at Shophin, her red hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders contrasting beautifully with the emerald green dress she wore, bringing the green of her eyes out even more. Jareth couldn't deny she was a beauty. Even by Fey standers she was beautiful, with her pale skin, long dark lashes, and voluptuous figure, not too much but just enough. Shophin tilted her head in a questioning manner and Jareth took in a deeper breath then was necessary, thinking,

'Even the way she moves is beautiful and full of grace. How could I have not noticed it before?' but then he knew the answer to that. And quite frankly he wasn't at all ready for any romantic inter action no matter how wondrous she seemed to be, it would only be a fleeting fancy. She would soon return to the Aboveground, more then likely with no memory of him or his Realm.

'So then where is the harm?' he thought as she moved to stand next to him.

Silence reined between them for a few minutes, to the point where Jareth thought perhaps she wasn't paying him much mind at all. Though this would have offended him in the past, the Goblin King found he didn't have the time nor energy to bring it up, and turned to head back inside, when he heard a heavenly sound.

"When you feel all alone...and the world has turned it's back on you...give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart...I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you...It's hard to find relief...and people can be so cold..." As Shophin sang Jareth watched her. Her words sinking deep into his heart, the meaning of her words easing his worried mind as she sang,

"Let me be the one you call...if you jump, I'll break your fall...lift you up, and fly away with you into the night...if you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart...if you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone..." Shophin looked at Jareth and poured her feeling into her words as she went on singing. Hoping against hope that she was bring him a semblance of peace to his worried heart.

Unknown to both of them, Azrael watched from his room's balcony with a smile on his face, as his friend sunk into a nearby bench as Shophin sang to him. Her words were sure and full of promise, a promise that she wouldn't let him fall, she would be there whenever he would call, and if he should crash she would burn with him and help him rise once more.

'Ah, my dearest friend. You thought love lost, but it seems to have found you.' he said to himself as he left the two of them alone to enjoy the gardens shielding them from the troubles of the outside world if only for a short while.


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen of The Goblin King

Chapter Ten

The day had finally come. It was time for Jareth to attend Court and explain himself to the High King. He just hoped his father would be understanding. Jareth had no illusions of receiving any leniency just because he was the High King's son. No he would be judged the same as anyone else would be in his position, which on the one hand Jareth was thankful for, because it showed that at the very least he was bound to the same rules as everyone else. Some were inclined to think that he reaped special benefits from being the next in line to the High Throne, and therefore didn't deserve the respect due his station. However, this visit would not only prove them wrong, but also may bring to light Jareth's fears for receiving no special treatment in the House of Judgement. The girls for all intents and purposes were non-the-wiser to the very real danger they were in going to Court. But Azrael swore he would keep them safe, and Jareth had great faith in his childhood friend to keep his word to his dying breath. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The Goblin King lead the way to a small round room, which looked to be something like a waiting room. There were cushy looking chairs and couches strewn around the room in a semicircle with a large mirror at the opposite end of the room; other then that, the room was quite empty. At first the girls were confused, but Azrael just smiled at them and said,

"Stand back ladies." Jareth stood in front of the mirror as Azrael went on, saying,

"The King of Goblins does love to make and entrance." Sarah rolled her eyes while Shophin giggled and Jareth growled under his breath as he touched the mirror's surface. A ripple started from where his finger met the reflective glass moving out toward the edges, as if he had touched the surface of a pool. Soon the reflections of everyone and everything in the room became distorted and the colors seemed to swirl and merge like a whirlpool at the center of the frame. A blinding white light began to spread from where Jareth's finger still touched the mirror to the rest of the swirling surface, until the whole thing glowed.

Jareth turned to his friend and gave a slight nod before walking into the light and through the mirror. Azrael smiled and looked at the girls as they stared at the glowing white surface and said,

"My ladies, this is the door to the Great Court. So if you will just step on through, I would be delighted to show you all the wonders the Underground has to offer." With those words he made a slightly exaggerated sweep of his arm in the direction of the mirror as he made a low bow to the girls, making them both giggle, as they each stepped through the mirror to what lay on the other side. And the sight that greeted them didn't disappoint. The hall they entered looked as if to be made of marble, with white smooth floors and arches reaching so high you would swear that birds lived in the rafters where they came to a peek like those in a temple or a church. Pillars seemed to sprout up like trees for as far as the eye could see, and each line had stalls and small shops made of cloth, selling all sorts of trinkets and such from all five realms.

But the most extraordinary sight of all were the people walking about, talking, dealing, buying and selling. They saw Dark Elves dressed in long dresses and robes, Pixies with their shimmering wings of every color imaginable dressed in leaves and flower petals. Cloaked figures with intricate porcelain masks walked up and down the rows of stalls. The girls assumed these must be Changelings. There were several Goblins about, in fact they seemed to make up most of the population in the immediate area. Some were running about the stalls, others had stalls filled with what looked to be fixed up toys, mended clothes, and all sorts of things like what would be found in the junk yard outside the Goblin City. As the girls looked some of these stalls over they heard some of the sales pitches and understood why the Goblins were able to make a profit off of someone else's cast offs.

"Behold my friends, a device that allows the Abovegrounder's to speak to each other from opposite ends of their world. And here! A screen that shows you visions of what you could or should be. All at affordable prices, repaired by our finest craftsmen and full satisfaction guaranteed."

Both Sarah and Shophin giggled to themselves as they looked these stalls over. Though the Goblins weren't exactly wrong about what the devices could do, they added quite a few things that they most certainly could not. A remote control car couldn't show you which way to go if you got lost, a lazar pen couldn't burn through anything other then your retina when aimed, and there was no way that a toilet could grant wishes unless the wish was to flush away the remains of your lunch. It was quite funny, and both the girls found going through each stall, looking at familiar items and hearing about their supposed functions to be very entertaining. Azrael stayed close behind them as they moved from stall to stall keeping an eye on anything that might get too close. Though the girls were both dressed as any other Undergrounder, it didn't take away the fact that they were both human. Quite a few creatures wondering about would smell it on them and stop to stare until Azrael took hold of the sword sheathed at his side. He was also worried about how they would keep a low profile when it came to any of his own race.

The Fey were very critical when it came to one's appearance, and quite a few found humans to be repulsive. It didn't matter if said human was well mannered or even beautiful, if they weren't of the Fey they weren't worth much in his people's eyes. Of course not all of his race were so narrow minded, and in fact Jareth's own mother had been human before she became the High King's wife. After being among the Fey for so long she eventually became like them, but it didn't change her heritage, which she was very proud of, as was the King himself. He had said at one point, he would never have found such a jewel as her in all of the Under and Aboveground had it not been for his nearly fatal injury during the war all those years ago.

"She nursed me back from the brink, and when I opened my eyes, I was certain I was laying in the lap of an angel." the King had told both Jareth and Azrael when asked about how they met.

Azrael turned to the girls as they made their way into a clothing stall, and smiled as he watched them look over the different items and comment on what would look best on the other. They were truly an unusual pair to be sure, not afraid of the Goblins and willing to put their lives on hold to help a King who in all likely hood might have used them for his own amusement if it had pleased him. But Azrael shook his head, knowing Jareth would never have done such a thing, especially not to Sarah. Azrael watched the dark haired girl as she laughed and smiled with Shophin and noted how her eyes lit up when she was happy. Her skin was pale yet had a healthy flush to it, which darkened into a blush when Shophin made a somewhat lewd comment. That was another thing he noted about his two lovely companions. Their ability to be out spoken and very blunt with their opinions and their sense of what should and shouldn't be. Yet they both did their best to respect the boundaries set for them, and observe the traditions and expectations of those around them. To be put quite simply, Azrael adored these two humans, and as promised would do everything in his power to keep them safe, as they wondered further and further into the Great Court.

(The House of Judgement)...

The High King sat on his throne nervously rapping his fingers on the armrest as he waited for his son to make an appearance. He looked over a few seats away from himself and his wife to look on their daughter Arabeth. Where had they gone wrong, he wondered. The woman sitting before him and the council was no longer the sweet innocent little girl he had watched playing with her brother in the castle gardens. No, the woman who was before him now was cold and unyielding, she had pretty face which hid a sharp tongue and a bitter heart. Arabeth believed herself to be the rightful ruler of the Goblin Realm, when all knew since she was the second to be born her claim to the Realm was invalid. However, with these new claims of his son's recent activities and neglect of his responsibilities to his Realm. The High King had no choice but to allow for a hearing and the possible removal of Jareth from his duties as King, which would be handed over to the next in line to the Goblin Throne, Arabeth.

The tapping of his fingers became more rapid at the thought of Arabeth ruling over the Goblins. His nerves were becoming almost unbearable as they waited, and his wife soon noted his discomfort and laid her hand upon his, lacing their fingers together. Looking up at his wife with a grateful smile, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek in thanks just as the doors to the council chamber opened to revile their son. Dressed in his usual tight pants and poet shirt covered by an ornately decorated blazer jacket, Jareth strolled in, his riding boots made a soft clicking sound as he walked. The King of Goblins stopped at the foot of the High King's throne and bowed deep and low to both him and his wife saying,

"Mother, Father... it is good to see both of you in good health. I trust matters of state haven't been too taxing for either of you?" The Queen smiled at her son with love, happiness and a bit of relief in her eyes as Jareth stood up straight once more.

A scoff was heard, and Jareth turned towards it's source and produced a forced, but pleasant smile when his gaze fell on his twin. It had been several hundred years since he had last seen Arabeth, and with good reason. For the last time she spoken to him she'd threatened to take his Kingdom by force. Though Jareth knew she would never truly do such a thing because it would only end in the Labyrinth's rejection of her as it's new ruler. The Labyrinth couldn't be told who it's ruler would be, the ruler had to be accepted by the Labyrinth. Jareth remembered sitting outside the Labyrinth for almost a whole week arguing with the entrance to let him in before he was allowed to enter, and even then he had to make it to the center before the Labyrinth finally accepted him as it's ruler. Since then Jareth had made it a habit to walk through his Labyrinth every so often, sometimes just for fun, but mostly so he had an intimate understanding of her and the creatures who dwelled within her. Arabeth would never do such a thing, she would simply force her way through the Labyrinth, not caring who or what she hurt along the way. Once at it's center the Labyrinth would then have no choice but to accept her as it's ruler, for by then it would no doubt need it's master's power to be able to heal itself from her forced orientation. And when it came to survival, the Labyrinth would latch onto the first thing it could to help it continue on.

It sickened Jareth to the core to think the Labyrinth, his Labyrinth would accept Arabeth. Out of desperation, granted, but once connected to her evil twisted magic, the Labyrinth would be forever changed into a place of terror and death. Not to mention Arabeth would never take the responsibility of testing those who wished their children away seriously, and if she did, it would only be for sport eventually coming to a bloody end. No, Jareth would never allow her to get a hold of his Labyrinth. So he faced his father once more and said,

"Majesty, I am here, and I will answer any questions you have to assess whether the Labyrinth should remain under my rule." The High King looked on his son with a sad smile. Jareth had been a spoiled child, but had since proven he was a capable ruler, and that he took his responsibilities to heart. He just hoped that when all was said and done, his son would still be the ruler of the Labyrinth. The High King nodded his head and motioned for the hearing to begin.


End file.
